


And We Break And We Make Our Mistakes

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Trope Fills [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Hurts So Good, M/M, You might need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: It was a brush of the hand and nothing else.#85 Innocent Physical Contact





	And We Break And We Make Our Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the L train to Angst land.

It the most innocent of touches — a brush of Jim's hand against his thigh that left Harvey wanting for more. That night like the ones before it, he dreamed of passionate kisses and Jim's mouth. Sometimes, Harvey's mind conjured the actual act of Jim making love to him until he woke up. Those were days that Harvey's cock screamed for relief only to be disappointed by the roughness of his own right hand. He wished for more — he wished that Jim would return his feelings.

Yet Jim never saw him there; never took what Harvey was offering him. Instead, Jim made the same mistakes over and over again. Took Harvey for granted until there was nothing left of him but a broken heart. Harvey would always be left wanting and waiting but Jim was too high up on his pedestal to ever look down. He couldn't see what was in front of his face and never would. Harvey would be waiting for Jim until his dying day and he knew which scenario would come first.


End file.
